The Misadventures of Mike Schmidt: Twin Terror
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: FOURTH INSTALLMENT. Now that Freddy's is financially stable, things have gone back to normal, but Mike's parents have been bugging him for info about his job. When he doesn't answer, his sister comes calling... during the night shift. Mike devises a nasty scheme, and the animatronics all get caught up in it. Things are about to get crazy again!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Twin Terror time~ Let's see what this misadventure has in store for us, shall we~?**

* * *

Mike Schmidt leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk with the tablet in his lap. He didn't have to worry about the animatronics coming after him, and hadn't for a while, but he still liked to occasionally keep an eye on what they were doing.

At the moment, Foxy was in his Cove, planning his next tale to spin for the videos the staff played for the children during the day. Bonnie was screwing around in Parts and Services, and Freddy was rearranging the Supply Closet. Mike didn't even have to check the cameras to know that Chica was baking the day's custom pizza orders. The aroma wafting down the hall told him that.

Things were finally both peaceful and stable at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was safe, the animatronics were safe, and thanks to the idea Mike had had about taping Foxy—inspired by his day job coworker, Lucy—the place was no longer in danger of going under. Of course, Mike's paycheck hadn't gone up at all, because the extra income that wasn't spent paying normal bills was used for repairs. The plumbing in the bathroom had needed some work and parts of the Show Stage were so worn that the staff was concerned the animatronics may fall through during a show. The extra suits were also replaced, as they'd been practically falling apart from all the damage they had endured over the years.

But if that was what kept his paycheck from going up, Mike was perfectly fine with that.

The one disappointment he had, though, was that he still had limited power during his shift. His manager, Valerie Logan, had told him that as soon as they could, they would buy a backup generator, but with the repairs they were currently paying for, it just wasn't possible, so he'd have to wait.

The guard grinned as he heard quick, metal footsteps racing down the hall toward his office. "Hey, Foxy," he said without looking up as the animatronic fox entered the room.

"Ahoy, Mike!" he replied with a grin of his own. "What ye be doin' in here?"

"Not much," Mike informed him, glancing at the tablet. It was 4:37 and he had 70% left, having only glanced at the camera from time to time so far. "What have you been up to? Getting more stories together?"

"Aye!" Foxy replied, nodding enthusiastically. He loved when he got to spin his tales in front of the camera. It was disappointing that he wasn't able to see the faces of the children when they listened to his stories, but from what Mike had told him, he knew he made the kids happy. And that was all Foxy ever really wanted to do. Just like with Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy, he loved children more than anything, and nothing made him happier than to make a child smile. "So, what ye be doing?"

"Not much," Mike informed him. "My job." He glanced down at the camera to see Bonnie switching colored chairs in the Dining Area. "I swear, his life mission is to annoy the heck out of Freddy," he said with a small laugh, shaking his head, causing Foxy to join his laughter.

"Aye, methinks so, as well, laddie," the pirate agreed. Both watched with amusement as Freddy returned to the Dining Area to find most of the chairs out of place. His stern voice carried through the pizzeria, chewing Bonnie out for what he had done. Just as loud, however, was the rabbit's laughter. "Chica's still cookin', so I best be runnin' interference," Foxy said with a sigh. "Be seeing ye, Mike!" And with that, he left, leaving Mike alone in his office once again.

Now that he was alone again, his mind began to wander. This time, its direction was for what would probably be waiting for him when he went home after his shift: any number of calls to his landline phone, all from his parents. With everything that had been going on with the pizzeria, Mike had completely forgotten to talk to his parents very much. The last time they'd spoken on the phone was during his third week of his job at Freddy's, so he hadn't let much slip about his job. His parents would have been furious that he was working a job that could kill him that easily. He always knew that the smart thing to do would have been to leave, but something kept him from doing that. He knew that his sister, Amanda, would tell him he was just being stubborn.

And then, after he and the animatronics had come to a full understanding, he had had too much to think about to let calling them even cross his mind. First was the reeling from the fact that he was _safe_. Then came the situation involving revealing the truth to his friends, wracking him with guilt. And just recently, he had overcome the desperation for a solution to the financial difficulties that could have closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

However, his parents had apparently had enough of him not calling them, so they began to call instead. The first time had been while he was at his day job, so they left him a message asking how his night job was going. He never called them back, since he didn't want to lie, yet couldn't tell them the truth, either. He was the good child. Amanda was the deceitful one, not that she was a bad person. She could just roll a believable lie off her tongue with the blink of an eye. To some, Mike could do that, too, but to his parents… He would break within minutes.

But since he never called back, they called again and again, leaving Mike to never answer. He was going to be in big trouble, _very_ soon.

 _ **X**_

When Mike had gotten home that morning, there was, indeed, a message for him, once again pestering him about his job. They also suggested getting a cell phone, not that he could afford to buy one, much less pay all the bills. He didn't worry too much for the moment, though. He'd been too tired, and he knew that his parents would never barge in on him at his job. They respected his personal life _that_ much, at least.

As he had a habit of doing lately, he arrived at the pizzeria an hour before his shift started. He liked to take a preliminary look at the place and straighten up anything really bad, so that Freddy wouldn't have as much work that he would have to do. The cleaning staff was still there, but they would leave soon.

Picking up an overturned chair near the entrance, he heard the phone ring. Looking around to see no one else, he shrugged and picked it up. He was an employee, why couldn't he answer the phone?

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm sorry, we're close right now, so please call back in the—"

"Mike?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Amanda?!" the guard asked, recognizing the voice of his twin sister anywhere. "What the hell?"

"Mom and Dad are getting pretty pissed about you not returning their calls, so I thought I'd look your job up and call myself."

"If I'm not saying anything to them, what makes you think I'll tell you anything?" the man asked, knowing that he was sounding very incriminating, but he had a feeling that this was about to get really bad.

"Oh, I don't expect you to," she replied casually. "But I'll be there in five minutes, so you'd better let me in, Mickey."

Despite the fact that he knew she couldn't see him, his eyes narrowed. "Don't ever call me that, _Mandy_." His eyes widened when he processed the rest of what she said. "Oh, hell no! Amanda, you turn your car around and—!"

"See you in a few!" And with that, she hung up.

 _Oh, man…_ Mike though, hanging up the phone and putting a hand over his face. _What am I going to do now…?_

* * *

 **Here's the start of Twin Terror, as you can see~ Anyway, important notice: I'd like to say that due to feedback, I'm retracting the 'two reviews per update' policy. One, it makes you feel obligated to do something you may otherwise not want to do. Two, it also makes me feel obligated to immediately work on the next chapter as soon as I get two reviews. So, to make it easier on all of us, I'm taking that back.**

 **ANYWAY, now you see that Mike's twin, Amanda, is on her way to Freddy's! What kind of chaos is about to ensue? Let's find out next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are again~ And here we go~**

* * *

Mike paced in front of the doors, his mind working a mile a minute, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He couldn't just not let her in. She'd either find a way in herself, or call their parents. He wouldn't put it past her to tattle.

A few minutes later, at 11:06, he saw the familiar glow of a pair of headlights. Once the car was parked, out came his sister, Amanda Schmidt. Surrendering himself to whatever chaos was bound to ensue, he unlocked the door and let her inside.

"This place doesn't look so bad," she said, strolling over to the animatronics and studying them. "Remember when we used to come here when we were kids?"

"No…?" the guard said slowly. He didn't remember ever coming to the pizzeria before he'd gotten his job.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad brought us here all the time!" she exclaimed. "You seriously don't remember our seventh birthday?" Amanda asked, not looking at him, studying the animatronics.

"No," he replied again.

Amanda finally grinned and jumped up to sit on the edge of the stage in front of Bonnie. "This was the one time they programmed the animatronics to walk around and talk to people. It was really cool, so I don't really know why they stopped." She shrugged, ignoring the fact for the moment. "I _loved_ it here, so it felt like the best thing ever." She leaned back and closed her eyes, remembering. "The duck was walking around handing out pizzas, and they definitely tasted better than normal."

"Her name is Chica, and she's a chicken, not a duck," Mike informed her. If there was one thing anyone should know about Chica, it was that she _hated_ being called a duck.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Specific," Amanda laughed, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, that was an awesome day. I just wish I could have met the fox."

"Huh?" Mike asked, standing a little straighter. Foxy had been out of order since before they were born. How did she…?

"Seriously, you work here and don't know about the pirate fox?" The woman shook her head. "There were always rumors floating around about a fourth animatronic, but no one had ever seen it. It was a pirate fox. Almost no one knew why it wasn't visible like the rest of them, and the people who _did_ know never spoke about it."

"Now you sound like you're telling a ghost story," the guard replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't I?" she asked curiously. "An animatronic that so many people know exists, but no one's ever seen? That doesn't strike you as even a _little_ bit weird?"

"Not in the least," he informed her truthfully. _I know the whole story,_ he thought.

"So, does it really exist?" his sister asked. "I mean, being the security guard here, I assume you'd know."

"Yeah, he's here. He was put out of order a long time ago, but my manager liked him when she was a kid, so she couldn't bring herself to get rid of him," Mike answered.

"Sweet." Amanda closed her eyes again. "I remember looking for that thing when we were here. Since the other animatronics were walking around and talking to people, I tried asking them, but no one answered. The bear looked pretty sad when I asked it."

" _Him_ , and his name is Freddy," Mike corrected.

"They're just robots, Mike, it's not like they have actual genders. And that means they won't mind what I call them," Amanda replied.

Her brother sighed, knowing that Amanda wasn't trying to be rude. She just didn't see the point. She didn't know what he knew. Of course, if she stayed, she'd find out soon enough.

His sister suddenly broke into a grin. "You were _terrified_ of them." He didn't like the look on Amanda's face. "So terrified, in fact, that when the rabbit—"

"Bonnie," Mike interrupted pointedly.

"—walked over, you peed yourself!" she finished as though he had never interrupted. His face automatically turned bright red.

"You can stop telling those kinds of stories now," he insisted. If the animatronics heard anymore…

"Oh, please, who's going to hear?" Amanda asked with a laugh. "It's just you, me, and the animatronics here."

"That's exactly the problem…" Mike muttered to himself. Glancing over at Bonnie, he glared. Even though he knew the animatronic couldn't move at all until midnight, he could have sworn he saw endless amusement in the rabbit's eyes. He was never going to hear the end of this…

"When does your shift start, exactly?" the woman asked, glancing at the clock. 11:15.

"Midnight," he informed her.

"Well, we still got some time. Tell me where the fox is."

Mike groaned. "Alright, fine," he relented. "Let's get going."

 _ **X**_

"Cool!" Amanda said as soon as Mike had taken her into Pirate's Cove. She hadn't seen Foxy yet, as he had been further in the shadows when he had shut down the previous night. But his sister's eyes had landed on the ship, the _Red Fox_ , Foxy's pride and joy. She walked toward, obviously wanted to climb on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned, and at her questioning look, he said, "That ship hasn't been used in years. Don't you think that the wood would be getting old? You could fall right through."

She paused before turning back to him. "Alright, good point," she said. Then, her eyes finally landed on Foxy. "So that's the fox?"

"Yep, this is Foxy," Mike replied.

"It looks so worn down," Amanda observed.

"He hasn't been in use for years, either, so his suit started to wear away, and no one cared to fix it, so this is what happened." And no one had tried to repair the suit after the videos were made, since it added to the 'battle-worn pirate' theme that the kids loved so much. Occasionally, they'd asked what happened to Captain Foxy, to which they were told that he'd gotten hurt in a few battles with some rogue pirates.

"I think I know why he was taking out of the show," she continued. "Look at those teeth. Someone could get really hurt."

Mike winced, and he knew that if Foxy were active, he would do the same. "Come on," he told her. "Let's go back to the Dining Area."

 _ **X**_

Sitting back on the Show Stage and swinging her legs, Amanda grinned at Mike. Now that the feeling of seeing the 'lost animatronic' had worn off, she had a few more embarrassing stories to remind Mike of. "After you wet yourself, the rabbit, sorry, _Bonnie_ , tried to make you realize he wasn't going to hurt you. He got closer and you started crying, so Freddy and Chica got worried and walked over, too. You _totally_ lost it, so Mom had to take you into the bathroom and clean you up. When you came back out, Freddy was waiting to check on you, and you peed yourself _again_."

Mike groaned. He knew that the others would never let him hear the end of this. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had seven minutes before his shift started. "We'd better get to my office," he said. "My shift started soon." He gestured down the hallway, and she went first. When she was out of earshot, he looked at the animatronics and hissed, " _Not a word._ " With that, he headed down the hall after his sister. A grin began to form on his face.

He had the perfect revenge.

* * *

 **So, what's Mike going to do to get back at Amanda? Time will tell~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to see what Mike has in store for Amanda.**

* * *

Mike leaned back as the main power went out, dimming the lights and making the doorways pitch black.

"What was that?" Amanda asked.

"There's limited power here at night," he replied with a shrug. "If they kept up the main power, it'd go dark within an hour."

"Why is the power such a big deal, anyway?" She grinned mischievously. "Unless you're afraid of the dark."

"Only what's in it," Mike informed her grimly.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Instead of replying, he showed her the tablet screen, currently focused on the Show Stage.

Bonnie was gone.

 _ **X**_

As soon as the clock struck midnight, Bonnie and Chica starting snickering.

"Oh, man, that was Mike?" Bonnie asked.

"What a wimp!" Chica agreed.

"He was seven years old," Freddy informed them plainly. Many young children had been afraid of them during their shows, it didn't surprise him that a child was terrified when they walked around. He didn't see the humor in the fact that it was Michael.

"I'm gonna go say hi," Bonnie informed them with a grin. "I wanna see what other juicy stories about Mike his sister's got." With that, he made his way down the hall. When he was almost in the doorway, however, the hall light turned on.

He had a moment to see Mike looking nervous with his sister right behind him, mirroring his look, before the door slammed down in his face.

 _ **X**_

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Amanda yelled, staring at the closed door.

"This is why I haven't said anything to Mom and Dad," Mike explained. "These animatronics… at night, they come to life, and… Basically, they think we're endoskeletons out of the animatronic suits. That's against the rules here, though, so they're gonna try to get us in one, but… Those suits are filled with crossbeams and wires."

"So… we'd die?" Amanda gulped, earning a nod from her brother. "Why haven't you quit yet?!"

"I need the money," he said, leaving out the fact that he got paid less than minimum wage. "We need to last until 6am. They have to go back to the Show Stage then. But for six hours…"

"We need to keep them out," Amanda whispered.

"That's right." Mike nodded. Raising his voice, masking it in fake nervousness, he said, "We can use the cameras to keep an eye on them, but the blind spots are in the doorway. I'll turn them on if you can't find anyone, because we _need to keep them out_."

Hitting the hall light button again, he saw that Bonnie was still there. He just hope he'd been heard.

 _ **X**_

Bonnie stared for a moment, wondering why Mike was acting so scared. He heard muffled voices, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. When Mike raised his voice, however, he understood. Grinning, he headed back to the Dining Area. He had to let Freddy and Chica know. First, though, he had to inform Foxy. Otherwise, the pirate wouldn't be prepared to slam into the door.

"Hey, Foxy?" he called, not entering the cove, but calling through the curtain.

"Aye?" the fox asked.

"Mike's sister is here, and he's playing a little trick on her," the rabbit informed him.

"What kind o' trick?" Foxy asked.

"She thinks we're going to try to kill them," Bonnie answered. "You ready to play a game?"

Foxy's head slipped through the curtain, bearing a wide grin. He, like the others, felt the guilt about the killing part, but this was a game where no one would get hurt. And he had never been more ready.

Satisfied, Bonnie made his way to the Dining Area, ready to relay the plan to the others.

 _ **X**_

"Mike, we need to get out of here," Amanda urged. Mike shook his head adamantly.

"Are you nuts?" he asked. "At least here we've got doors to protect us. Out there, we're sitting ducks." He motioned to the left door that he stood by, having opened it when he saw Bonnie leave.

"What should I be doing?" she choked out.

"You man the camera. I've got the doors," he replied seriously, hiding the tone of amusement in his voice. He'd never seen Amanda this terrified before. Served her right.

Amanda nodded, head trembling as she looked down at the tablet. She immediately screamed and jumped back. Mike walked over to look over her shoulder. He fought to avoid grinning. Bonnie was staring into the camera in Parts and Services, mouth slightly open and eyes nowhere to be seen. That image had given him nightmares. Now, Amanda would have the same. Quickly switching to the Show Stage, she looked up at him.

"What?"

"The chicken's gone…" she whispered.

"Chica only stays to the right, and Bonnie only stays to the left," Mike supplied helpfully. Amanda nodded softly and switched to the bathroom camera, where Chica was leaning against the wall, looking up into the camera.

 _Damn, they're moving fast_ , he thought. Then again, the point was to scare to pants off his sister as much as they could. Amanda was a pretty brave person, but she was also smart. She knew to be afraid.

"Does the fox come to life, too?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "He doesn't like the camera very much, so you should probably check that camera."

She did and her face fell. Foxy's head was peeking out of the curtain. He was already in his first stage of leaving. Mike wondered if Freddy would get in on the fun. Freddy was more mature than the others, so he might not find their game of terror as amusing as the rest did. Mike really hoped he would participate, though. The bear was definitely the most terrifying when it came to hunting the guard. He always stayed just barely in view, leaving the paranoia of trying to find him.

"We don't have any hope if they get inside, do we?" the woman asked.

"They'll probably just take one of us and come back for the other," Mike said, making his voice shake. "They have to get another suit ready, right?" He looked at her. "So, if they get me… don't try to come after me. You stay in here and stay alive, got it?"

She nodded. "A-And you do the same."

"Got it."

 _ **X**_

Chica glanced over at the kitchen door, still standing in full view of the camera. She didn't have very many custom pizzas to make, but there were a few. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen once the Dining Area camera switched off. She'd leave the scares to Bonnie and Foxy for a while. She had work to do.

Rummaging through the cupboards for the supplies she needed, she noticed the loud clanking noises made. She hadn't paid much attention to it for quite some time, but then she remembered that when the camera was attempted to focus on the kitchen, the sounds could be heard. A small series of clicking came from one of the corners, so she glanced up to see the camera light blinking rapidly. That was what happened when they tried to turn the kitchen camera on. Shrugging, she continued her work until she heard something that sounded like 'what the hell was that' come from the office. She smirked. Even while working, she was still able to play the game.

She had to, after all. She had to make up for what Freddy would have done, because she knew he wouldn't join them. He probably thought this whole 'revenge against Amanda' plan that Mike had was just childish.

Sighing, she went into the walk in freezer to grab the sausages. She briefly wondered how far Mike was going to take this.

 _ **X**_

Freddy watched as Bonnie exited Parts and Services to return to the Dining Area as the camera switched on. Bonnie and Chica had been very active, moving from place to place frequently, though he hadn't heard Foxy run down the hall yet. He mused on this idea of Michael's.

Revenge wasn't something he condoned, though Amanda had revealed quite a few embarrassing things about the night guard, things that Freddy had remembered. Michael had every right to be angry. Knowing siblings the way he did, having entertained many for birthday parties before 1987, he knew that sibling rivalry sometimes went very far, and he got the sense that this was true with Amanda and Michael.

After a moment of thought, Freddy Fazbear stepped off the stage.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this is up really soon, but I wanted to get this out. Plus, writing helps me calm down, and the parking garage at the place where my parents work collapsed this afternoon. They're both okay, thank god, but it's still really scary to think about. My dad works in the basement of the place,** _ **right under the collapsed parking garage**_ **. Luckily, it didn't break through the ground floor, so the basement is still intact, thought with moving debris and stuff, who knows what could happen? My dad's home and okay, though, and my mom works in a different part of the building, so I know she's okay. They're probably sending my dad into another part of the building to work tomorrow, so… yeah. But I'm still a little stressed at all the 'what ifs' so writing was good therapy.**

 **Anyway, now that that little rant's over, let's see what's in store~ Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, luckily, no one was hurt or killed in the collapse, making me calm down quite a bit. So, now I'm here, with chapter 4. Some of you said that you hope Mike won't take the joke too far and upset the animatronics. Remember, though, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy have a twisted sense of humor, so as long as no one actually gets hurt, anything goes, as you will soon see. Anyway, let's get on with the show~**

* * *

"Mike," Amanda said, voice small with fear as she tugged on his sleeve.

"What?" the guard asked, secretly pleased to see that his plan was working so well.

"Freddy's gone…" she told him, showing him the screen of the empty Show Stage. "Where does he go?"

"Right side," Mike said. "Unless the power goes out. But that's not going to happen."

"R-Right…" Amanda agreed with a nod, flipping through the cameras. Mike could see Freddy far within the shadows of the Dining Area, having known exactly where to look. His eyes were the only thing visible, little pinpricks of light in the dark, though among the camera snow, he was nearly invisible. "Mike hit the door light!" she yelled. She hadn't noticed Freddy in the Dining Area, so she was panicking that she couldn't find Freddy, convinced he must be in the doorway.

Playing along, the man hit the light to reveal that it was empty. Hearing running metal footsteps, he dashed over to the other side of the room to shut the left door. He heard a very loud bang, followed by slightly quieter ones. _Sorry, Foxy_ , he apologized mentally. But when he quickly switched on the door light while Foxy was returning to Pirate's Cove, when Amanda wasn't looking, the animatronic sent him a grin.

"What the hell was that?!" the woman yelled, looking over just as Mike reopened the left door.

"Foxy," Mike replied. "He likes to charge the door. But if you keep an ear out, you'll hear the footsteps. Hopefully, there will be enough time to close the door." He walked back over to the screen on the desk. "Have you found Freddy yet?"

"Unless he's in the Kitchen with Chica, no," she shook her head. "He could be, right?"

This time, Mike shook his head. "No," he said solemnly. "If he was, you'd hear some music, too."

Amanda, panicking, switched the camera back to the Dining Area. He was gone, though Amanda had never known he'd been there in the first place. She switched quickly to the bathroom cameras, revealing Freddy's eyes peering through the women's bathroom doorway. Mike had once asked him why he always lingered in the girls' bathroom. Freddy had pointed out that the women with very young children had to bring said children in there, meaning that all the messes babies might make happened in the women's room. Then it all made sense.

The camera was quickly changed, showing that, once again, she hadn't seen him. Damn, that bear was good. "Where is he, Mike?" she asked hurriedly.

"I don't know," the man lied, trying not to grin. _Thank you, Freddy_.

"How do you manage to do this every night?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"With a lot of luck."

His sister gulped before changing the camera back to the Kitchen. This time, the Toreador March was playing, signaling that Freddy was in the Kitchen, probably with Chica.

 _ **X**_

"Hi, Freddy," Chica said without looking up, mixing the pizza dough for her second order. The first was currently baking in the oven. "I'm surprised you decided to get in on this." She lowered her voice. "I mean, this is kinda like… then."

Freddy paused before offering a small smile. "Michael means his sister no harm," he told her. "It really is just a game, and no one will get hurt."

Chica glanced over at him. "And, let me guess. It's either this or sit up there on that stage all night?" Freddy mere smiled again in response. "You know, you should really pull the East Hall Corner trick."

"That may be a bit too cruel," the bear pointed out. After all, he had always only left starting the guard's third night, spending the first two just watching him. He hadn't realized it at the time, but that gave the guard time to get used to things a little more. If he stared straight into the East Hall Corner camera, he may give the poor woman a heart attack.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat," she replied with a shrug. "I heard Foxy hit the door a few times," she added. The sound of the fox animatronic hitting the large metal door was definitely loud enough to resonate throughout the entire establishment. "Is he okay?"

Freddy nodded in response. "I believe that fact that he's run down the hall more than once is enough to know that he is fine."

"True," Chica commented, pulling the pizza out of the oven before putting in the one she'd just finished preparing. "I mean, he's done it loads of times before, so I guess a few more wouldn't make much of a difference." Freddy chuckled at that.

"Well," he began, "I suppose it's time I returned to the Dining Area." He tipped his hat to her and shut down the music playing in his voice box before exiting to Kitchen.

 _ **X**_

"How is it only 2:25?!" Amanda yelled, looking down at the clock. They were down to 58%, but that didn't seem to be too bad. It was really luck that decided whether he lived or died in the past. He'd survived having 22% at 4:00, since they left him alone for a short while, probably to do what they normally did: Chica baking, Freddy straightening things, and Bonnie doing everything he could to mess with the bear.

"We'll make it," Mike replied firmly. Having not found Bonnie anywhere yet, Mike turned on the light, seeing him in the doorway. Before pressing the door button, he sent the rabbit a quick wink, hoping he understood. The rabbit grinned. As soon as the door closed, Bonnie headed for the Supply Closet, leaning against the wall and watching the camera. He'd let Amanda feel safe for awhile, probably staying in the closet for another fifteen minutes or so. Then, and only then, would he go along with Mike's new plan.

 _ **X**_

Mike glanced down at the desk to see Amanda's cell phone laying near the edge. While her focus was heavily poured into the cameras, he slipped it into his pocket and then slipped the keys out of his pocket onto the floor. They landed with a clang.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked, looking around. Mike laughed internally. It was good that he'd been the one to get the job. Yes, he'd been jumpy, but not nearly as jumpy as this.

"Relax," he told her calmly. "You're going to need to keep an eye on the doors, too, for a second. I just dropped my keys." After receiving a quick, yet panicked, nod, he bent down under the desk to grab them, quickly disconnecting the phone while he was there. His plan would completely backfire if Amanda called the police.

 _Come on, Bonnie_ , he thought. _Now would be good_.

"Mike, I can't find Bonnie," Amanda said, voice quavering once again. He glanced behind him to see a purple arm reach into the room. He stood, pretending to be oblivious before the hand grabbed the back of his shirt. To keep the ploy going, he screamed. "Amanda!" he yelled.

"Mike!" The woman set down the tablet and jumped from the desk, running to grab his hand, but he was already mostly out of the room. Turning on the door light, she saw the animatronic rabbit heading down the hall, dragging her brother away. Quickly remembering what he told her to do, she ran back to the desk and looked at the cameras. She was still relatively safe. She wanted to cry when she heard a scream echo throughout the pizzeria.

Reaching into her pocket, she noticed her phone was gone. Quickly scanning the desk, she saw it wasn't there, either. It could have fallen onto the floor, but she didn't have time to check. She picked up the office phone.

It was dead.

With a shaky hand, she put the phone back on the receiver and took a deep breath. She had to get through this. For Mike.

With that thought, she returned her attention to the cameras, determined to survive until morning.

* * *

 **That's right, Mike went there. He knew Bonnie would be the one to go along with it. And how did Bonnie pick up on it in the first place? He knew Mike was trying to scare the crap out of Amanda, so that wink essentially told Bonnie to take it up a notch. Freddy probably doesn't approve, but the joke will be over if he gives it all up. So, what's in store now for poor Amanda Schmidt?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now let's see how Amanda fares against the animatronics, shall we~?**

* * *

Mike, having gotten over his fear of Parts and Services a while ago, sat on the floor under the camera, biting his fist to avoid breaking into hysterics. Her face while Bonnie had dragged him away to 'his doom' had been priceless! His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see her reactions to the various movements of the animatronics.

"You okay, Mike?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the guard replied, knowing that the rabbit was a bit worried that he might have hurt Mike while dragging him down the hall. It had hurt a little, but not enough to make him complain. He nodded toward the camera, causing Bonnie to grin. The next time Amanda switched to the Parts and Services camera, she would see an eyeless Bonnie staring straight into her soul.

 _ **X**_

"Wh-What the hell…?" Amanda whispered, trembling. She knew she had to get through this, because it had been what Mike wanted. Now that he was gone, she had to survive until the morning and then tell everyone what had happened. She'd loved this place as a kid, but if things were like this after hours, it needed to be shut down.

Quickly checking the door lights, the woman found that no one was too close to her room. She hadn't seen Bonnie since he dragged Mike away, but she had been avoiding the Parts and Services camera. She didn't want to see what kind of gory mess her brother had become. Chica was still in the kitchen, so for the moment, Amanda wasn't too worried about her. She had finally found Freddy. After checking to make sure that Foxy was still in Pirate's Cove, and realizing that Bonnie was… occupied… she studied the Dining Area enough to see two glowing eyes staring at her from the shadows. That _had_ to be Freddy. For the moment, all animatronics were accounted for.

Finally gathering the nerve to check Parts and Services, she jumped back at the image before her. Bonnie's face took up almost the entire screen, eyes completely black with tiny pinpricks of light in the middle. "I wanna get out of here…" she whispered.

 _ **X**_

Satisfied when the camera clicked off, Bonnie headed for the door. Glancing through it, he saw the camera on the Dining Area turn on. As soon as it was off, he strolled in, looking at Freddy. The bear looked back with an expression of disapproval.

"What?" the purple rabbit asked innocently.

"You may have taken this 'game' a bit too far," Freddy replied.

"It was Mike's idea!" Bonnie defended. "I mean, she'll get it once we get her or it turns to 6." The animatronic shrugged. "So what's the big deal?"

"I believe you made her cry," the bear said seriously. Despite the fact that they were geared toward protecting children, Freddy didn't really like seeing anyone cry, much less if he or one of the others were responsible for that.

Bonnie's grin fell. He held a very similar stance as Freddy on that subject. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at the ground in shame.

"I believe it's about time we stopped all this," Freddy commented.

Bonnie paused. It was _really_ fun, but Freddy was right. They had made Mike's sister cry. But the temptation was still too high… "If we just try harder and catch her, then it'll be fine, right? Then we'll just bring her to Mike and she'll see that it was all a big joke."

Freddy sighed, knowing that even if he forbade it, Bonnie would go ahead with it anyway. And he had to admit, the rabbit did have a point. He sighed.

Might as well.

 _ **X**_

Amanda froze when she saw that Freddy had left the Dining Area. The bear hid in the shadows, and it had taken her this long to find him in the Dining Area! Now she had to go ahead and do that again, without having any idea which room he may have moved to. Panicked, she hit the right door light, but the space was empty. Switching to the East Hall camera, she saw him near the end, barely illuminated by the single light which constantly flickered. Realizing that she was looking at that camera too long, she switched to Pirate's Cove to see the curtain all the way open and Foxy a few paces away.

Making a snap decision, she slammed the left door closed before looking for Bonnie, just as a precaution. She didn't think she was getting too low on power. It was a little past 3, and she was at 54%. She hoped it would last.

Looking back down at the tablet, she checked the Supply Closet to see Bonnie staring up at the camera, looking almost… smug.

"You're not getting me," Amanda whispered, her voice filled with determination, despite how meek she felt. Thinking it would be a good idea to check for Freddy again, she switched back to the East Hall. He was still there. Flipping to the Kitchen, she heard banging pots and pans, indicating that Chica was still there. If she weren't so panicked, she probably would have wondered what the chicken had been doing there all this time.

Hearing quick footsteps to her left, Amanda was definitely glad she had closed the left door. Hearing the loud banging he made, she couldn't help but think about what would happen if it were _her_ instead of the door that the fox was hitting. She shuddered.

 _ **X**_

Freddy heard Foxy banging at the door and sighed. He hoped that the others wouldn't drain the power. Chica would not be pleasant to deal with if the power went out while she was making her pizzas.

Sighing, he knew that he had to do something to allow Bonnie or Foxy to sneak in. He felt awful for terrifying the girl, but for now, in a twisted way, it was really their only way to get her to understand the 'joke'. By catching her, they would bring her to Mike, but until then, she would be as paranoid as their friend had been when he first started. As soon as the camera light switched off, he began to walk toward the office. As soon as he knew her attention was elsewhere, he slipped past the door and into the East Hall Corner. He stared up into the camera, allowing his eyes to blacken. It was a mechanism that had been installed to show if they were malfunctioning. If there was a glitch in their systems that needed maintenance, their eyes would turn black. As shown by the Bite, however, it was proven to not work, but Freddy had discovered that he could will it to happen on his own.

He heard a loud gasp through the door as the camera light in front of him blinked on.

 _I am sorry, Amanda,_ he thought, willing Bonnie and Foxy to do their jobs soon.

 _ **X**_

Bonnie had moved from the Supply Closet to the West Hall, and hearing the woman panic told him exactly what was going on. Surprisingly, Freddy was helping them in the game more than he thought he would. Grinning, he stepped back into the Dining Area. After all, he'd have to get out of the way…

As soon as he was out of the hall, he winked at Foxy, who winked before lowering his eye patch. As soon as the camera on Pirate's Cove switched off, he dashed down the hall.

 _ **X**_

Amanda stared down at the camera focused on the East Hall corner. She'd figured out that they wouldn't move while she was looking at them, with the exception of Foxy in the West Hall. She realized too late that she had been blocking everything else out as she heard the signature footsteps of the pirate fox. However, she hadn't heard them soon enough.

A loud screech emitted from Foxy's voice box as he entered the room. Amanda screamed and backed up, hitting the wall. She didn't dare try to escape to the hall, not when Freddy was right there. But what else could she do.

Finally giving up, she crumpled to the ground, holding back tears. She knew she was going to die, but she wasn't going to make a fool of herself beforehand.

A bare endoskeleton hand grabbed the back of her shirt and started dragging her down the West Hall. This was it.

She was going to die.

* * *

 **Oh, dear. Let's hope Mike's joke didn't go** _ **to**_ **far and scar his poor sister for life! Well, we'll find out next time~ Please review!**

 **See ya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, final chapter of Twin Terror~ Now it's time to see what Amanda is going to do to Mike~**

* * *

By the time they reached Parts and Services, Amanda's eyes were clenched shut. She didn't want to see while they did it. She heard other footsteps behind them. So, the other animatronics decided to come watch…

She was completely caught off guard when she was dropped on her ass and heard a very familiar laugh. Opening her eyes, she saw her brother against the wall, laughing his ass off.

His laughter was soon joined by three others, and it dawned on the woman what had just happened. He had tricked her.

"Mike!" she yelled, wiping the tears that had started to form from her eyes. "You…!"

"Calm down, it was a joke," the man replied, but his laughter hadn't died down. Looking at the animatronics, he saw the very disapproving look Freddy was giving him. The bear was obviously not happy with Mike's idea of a joke. He slowly stopped laughing.

"Mike thought ye needed ta be brough' down a peg or two," Foxy informed her. "Wha' with all the stories ye be tellin'."

"You _told_ him?" Mike asked, glaring at Chica and Bonnie. The rabbit looked away, whistling.

Amanda sent a glare of her own Mike's way. "You are such a dick," she said. She didn't notice the look Freddy gave her, but Mike did.

"Somebody's in trouble," he whispered in a sing-song voice. Amanda gave him a confused look before feeling the back of her shirt being grabbed again. Looking up, she saw the look on Freddy's face before being dragged out of the room.

Mike almost shuddered, knowing _exactly_ what was going to happen…

 _ **X**_

 _Mike sat at one of the tables in the Dining Area, watching Freddy clean when a small noise behind him made him turn. He was met with Bonnie in his face, and as soon as he jumped back, the rabbit added a loud scream of effect._

" _What the hell, Bonnie?!" he yelled, not noticing Freddy behind him. He did, however, feel the large animatronic paw clap down on his shoulder. Without any more warning, Freddy dragged the man toward the bathroom. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused._

" _Watch your language, Michael," he said, chastising him. "This is a children's establishment." With that, he proceeded to wash the guard's mouth out with soap._

 _ **X**_

"I almost feel bad for her, now," he said, remembering the taste of soap. With that, he went to the Dining Area to wait for her to come out. He was followed by Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy.

"So, you were the kid that peed himself twice?" Bonnie asked with a wicked grin.

"So embarrassing!" Chica added.

"Don't you have pizzas to make?" Mike muttered, crossing his arms and sitting on the table.

"Michael." The man looked up to see Amanda walking out, sputtering, with Freddy behind her, looking at Mike. The guard smiled and hopped off the table. He knew Freddy would tell him to get off, but now he was trying to show Amanda that the animatronics wouldn't actually hurt them.

"Sorry, Freddy," he said. He looked at Amanda. "You okay?"

"Mike, I've been hunted down by animatronics for three and a half hours, have the _worst_ practical joke played on me by my _brother_ , and I just had a giant robot bear wash my mouth out with soap," she said, rolling her eyes. "How do you _think_ I am?"

"You mad?"

She looked at him for a moment. "I _do_ like horror movies…" She smiled a little. "I did have a little fun." Her smile dropped. "Until I thought you _died_ , jerk!" She punched him in the arm.

"I thought you were going to beat the crap out of me," Mike said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, well, I don't think these guys would be too happy about that," Amanda replied, eyeing the animatronics.

"Ye'd be right, lass, bu' we woudn' hurt ye," Foxy informed her.

Mike paused for a moment before looking at his friends. "Hey, guys? Can we have a minute?"

"Sure," Chica said with a shrug, heading off for the kitchen. Bonnie headed back to Parts and Services, and Foxy made his way to Pirate's Cove. Freddy nodded and walked toward the Supply Closet, which Bonnie had most likely rearranged again.

"Why'd you send everyone off like that?" Amanda asked, a little confused.

"I… I need to tell you _why_ I couldn't tell Mom and Dad about what really goes on here," he started. "That whole 'hunting the night guard' thing actually used to happen." He sighed. "My first month, they were trying to find me and stuff me into a suit. Luckily, they realized I'm human and stopped, and now they know about all the other night guards… That's why I had them all go away. They still haven't completely gotten over what happened, and I… I don't want to remind them of that."

"Well, why can't you tell them now?" she asked.

"Are you nuts?" Mike asked. "Can you imagine what Mom would say?"

"Oh, something like: Mike, you quit that job right now! Those animatronics could be dangerous, you know! That Foxy could take your head off!'" Amanda said, mimicking their mom and laughing. She stopped, however, when she noticed that her brother wasn't laughing with her. "What's wrong?"

"That's the reason Foxy was put out of order," he said softly. "People don't talk about it anymore, but an… incident happened here. We call it the Bite of '87. Someone came in and reprogrammed Foxy so that he would glitch some time during the day. He did, and… a kid lost his frontal lobe." He sighed. "They put all the animatronics out of free-roam, but had to turn it on at night so that they wouldn't completely lock up. But… if people know about that…"

"They might try to get this place closed down, thinking that the animatronics are dangerous?" Amanda guessed.

"Exactly," Mike replied. "And if you take into account the body count this place has regarding the night guards…"

"I see your point," the woman said. "It'll be our little secret."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"I'm still mad at you, though," Amanda said, punching him in the arm again.

"Ow!"

 _ **X**_

Foxy was pretty sure he knew why Mike wanted them to leave while he spoke to Amanda. He was going to tell her about everything that happened there, and he didn't want the animatronics to have to hear about all that they did again. The pirate fox hummed one of his pirate shanties in an attempt to distract himself, moving things around in Pirate's Cove a little bit. When he heard the curtain rustle, he looked up to see Mike and Amanda entering Pirate's Cove.

"Ahoy, there, lass," he greeted with a smile. She didn't seem to be scared of him, even though he had been the one to 'catch' her and Mike had probably told her all about the Bite.

"Hey, Foxy," she replied. "So, um, I gotta ask… Why do you rush the door instead of just creeping like the others do?"

Mike stared. He had never thought to ask about that.

"Well, me feet are bare," Foxy began to explain. "Ye'd hear me comin' a mile away. So I go in hard an' fast."

"But then you hit the door," Amanda pointed out.

"Aye, an' it hurts, but…" He sighed. "It was a price ta pay for getting' th' job done."

"I see." The woman said. "Cool hook, by the way. When I was growing up, I _loved_ pirates. That's why I got so excited when I heard that there was a pirate fox here. Even though I never got to see you, you were always my favorite."

Mike glanced over his shoulder when he saw a small strip of light shine through, blocked by a head.

"Hey, Amanda," Bonnie stated. "You got any more juicy stories about Mike?"

 _ **X**_

By the time his shift was over, Mike was sitting at one of the tables with his head in his hands, completely embarrassed as Amanda told his friends almost every piece of dirt she had on him. Bonnie and Chica had teased him quite a bit, but Freddy, luckily, remained the mature one, as always.

When the guard led his sister over to the door, she waved to the animatronics. "Bye, guys!" She turned to Mike. "Hey, maybe I'll come visit you here again sometime."

"You'd better not," Mike replied.

* * *

 **That's the end of Twin Terror~ Up and coming is Scene of the Crime! You can probably piece together what that might be about! Please remember to review. Until next time~**

 **See ya~**


End file.
